1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for deinking pulp made from recycled paper such as newsprint.
The volume of printed paper recycled to make other paper products has greatly increased in recent years, as environmental and economic considerations have caused the industry to reduce the amount of virgin wood pulp used in papermaking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to improve the appearance of paper made by recycling newsprint, magazines and the like, the recycled pulp is usually treated with chemicals to release ink particles from the fibres. Hitherto, deinking has been carried out by an oxidative process, the most commonly used oxidizing agent being hydrogen peroxide at alkaline pH. Ink particles may also be trapped using chelating agents. Separated ink particles can then be removed from the pulp for example by flotation.